The Last World War 'The Hunger Games'
by LittleRabBits
Summary: After a powerful alien race arrives to earth, they give the humans a chance of survival. Their challenge: each county sends a tribute chosen at random to represent them. They then will all fight to the death in an area and whichever country the winner is from, lives, while the others get destroyed.
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own the Hunger Games or Hetalia. No Hunger Game characters will appear in this fanfiction but most of the Hetalia characters will. Takes place in 21st century Earth. All Hetalia characters are humans and are called by their human names in this fanfiction. _

_This is my first fanfiction, please leave me feedback and I will try to improve along the way. I'll be updating on a regular bases all month to celebrate National Writing Month. _

_Enough of this introduction, now on with the story. Enjoy :)_

* * *

It was only until two weeks after the space ships had arrived and taken their place over each country did the world get an explanation. The Space ships had just been floating in the sky, each a certain size that matched whatever country they were flying over. Many countries had tried fighting them, but they were to quick to learn their lesson when their armies would be destroyed by large power beams raining down on them. The world was living in a paranoid fear the past few weeks. When a response from the space ships came relief and new worries came as well.

Feliciano Vargas was in his home in Italy, eating a pasta dinner with his brother Lovino when the message was made. Their small T.V in their kitchen had sprung to life, a lady with horns and a pure white skin with blue glowing tattoos appeared on the screen, wearing a black dress that had a glowing pattern that resembled galaxies. Feliciano jumped back in surprised as did his brother. The lady poked her claw like fingers into her neck and almost seemed to be picking at something in her throat. She then coughed a bit and spoke.

"Hello earthleens. My name is," She then made a growling hissing noise followed by a clicking pop, "Which roughly translates to Matara in your human language. I am the leader of the Atakano race of conquers, mass rulers of the Galaxy, " said Matara, her voice sounding like hundreds of voices speaking at once in different languages, Feliciano and Lovino picking up the voice that spoke Italian "I suppose you all have been wondering why we Atakanos have been watching you. I would like to begin that we are a mighty force in the galaxy and we have come over looking for another planet to conquer. After watching you all for a while I would say this planet is suitable for us to colonize on, yet you 'humans', that you call yourselves, have done a great damage to this planet. We don't like that and feel like a compromise would be useless and time consuming. I want to destroy this entire race and start anew."

"But after speaking with my people, we have decided not to do such a thing. Instead we decided that we will give you a chance. And here is our proposition."

"Each country will send one person to fight to the death in a large battle. The last human standing wins. Whichever country that human is from will be spared and allowed to live side by side with their new conquerors. Your 'tribute' will be chosen at random by the list of names we have from your records. Because we are not complete monsters, we will make sure your 'tribute' must be at least of 15 years. We will announce the tributes of each country in three days. We'll give you more information when the time comes. We will have a representative arrive at each of your capitals to take your tribute to our main ship to prepare for battle. I will see you in three days." She finished, the T.V cutting to black.

Feliciano let out a whimper of fear when loud screams and crashes were heard from the street. Lovino ran over to the window to see what all the noise was. The streets were flooded with screaming people running around with no particular destination.

"Lovino! This is terrible, we're going to die! We're going to die!" Feliciano cried, freaking out in an almost comical way.

"Feliciano, snap out of it! We still have a chance and plus I don't think the government would let this happen." Lovino told him, wondering how the government will handle the situation." Calm down will you! We're not going to die! Plus I don't think those aliens will go through with it. I mean they can't, can they?" Lovino told Feliciano, trying to calm his brother down though he was screaming inside as well.

Ludwig Beilschmidt was also with his brother in Germany when the announcement was made, though they reacted quite differently. Ludwig was quite outraged while his brother, Gilbert, was confident that their country will survive.

"Don't worry about it Ludwig, we're totally going to survive. Our entire country is too awesome to lose!' Gilbert told Ludwig. Ludwig glared at his drunk brother, who hadn't fully grasped the idea there is still a huge possibility they will die.

"Are you insane? They are selecting by random! For all we can know they will pick the name for a crippled old lady who only has a few days to live! I can't believe this is happening! Something should be done about this!"

"Calm down Ludwig, it's not that bad. We have, like, three days? That should be enough time to do whatever we want before we are all obliterated into dust," Gilbert joked, laughing as he served himself another mug of beer. Ludwig growled and slammed his hand to the counter of their kitchen.

"You're drunk! You don't know what you're talking about! We're going to die and you're acting as if there is nothing to worry about!" Ludwig yelled but sighed as depression hit him. There is no way this could be happening, but yet it was. _God, please don't let them pick someone weak and stupid, thought _ Ludwig paced up and down his living room and stop,_ oh god, please don't let them pick** me** _he thought. He looked over to his brother who was happily drinking away his worries. Ludwig sighed and tiredly walked over to Gilbert."But you're right, we still have three days left before our tribute is announced, might as well make the most of it," Ludwig said as he poured himself a glass of beer as well.

Kiku Honda sat outside his house in Japan, staring into the sky to the giant white spaceship that hovered above his country. _Please don't let me be picked_, he prayed to himself knowing there was no use. He was going to die anyway, there is no way his country can win. The entire situation was relying on luck, to which he had run out of. He visited a fortune teller at a festival a few weeks back, and she had read his card. Death, she said, will follow him soon and claim him. He sighed in despair as he thought of all the things he never got to do. He stared back at the space ship and prayed that he wouldn't get picked knowing it was pointless.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the Hunger Games._

_Enjoy_

* * *

Alfred F. Jones watched as his mother on tried to hold off a riot on the news. They lived in a small house in Washington D.C, America, with a large lawn and an American flag hanging outside their house. It had rained and Alfred had to bring the flag it so it wouldn't get wet while his mom was at work. She hated it when he forgets to bring the flag in and so did he. He had come home from college when to see if she was alright when all the riots began. She was fine and sitting with him, one arm around him in a comforting way. She still hadn't changed out of her police uniform and she had a musty smell to her from working all day, trying to stop the mobs from attacking the White House.

_"This just in, a response from the U.N has just been made. They have been working all day trying to make contact to the Atakanos and work a better deal. It's been a day since the message from the invaders was made and the day when one of us is chosen to fight to the death, is drawing near. The U.N has released a statement that they have come in contact with the Atakanos and they say..." The news woman paused from shock, "They have said that there is nothing they can do. The Atakanos have made up their mind and if we refuse to go along with this deal, they will just wipe us all out. Oh my god," _The lady finished, her voice cracked.

Alfred looked over to his mom who had tears running down her cheeks though her face stayed strong. Her hug on Alfred grew tighter and he hugged her back.

"It's okay mom. We're going to win, I know we will! We're the best country out there, there is no way we can lose," Alfred told her, trying to cheer her up. She looked him in her eyes and it's times like this when Alfred realizes how much they've both grown. She stroked his cheek and asked in a hushed voice.

"But Al, what if they pick one of us?" Alfred's worried grin fell as he realized the possibility.

"Then I'll take your place if you're picked. If they pick me then I'll do my best to save our country. Trust me mom, we will survive, I just know it," He told her and she smiled at her energetic determined son.

"It's getting late, aren't you supposed to be calling up your pen pal? It might be good to see how England is handling this situation. I wonder if they're having riot problems too," said she as she got up to serve herself some fancy tea that Alfred's pen pal sent them for New Years.

"Oh, you're right. I'll go see how Arthur's doing," Alfred said, running up stairs to his room. He quickly turned on his computer and saw someone was waiting to video chat with him.

"Hey dude, how long you've been waiting?" Alfred asked his pen pal Arthur Kirkland who took a second to scold him for not being on time.

"Yeah yeah, chill out man. Anyways, hows it going?" Alfred asked. He and Arthur were pen pals for a project in college but kept in touch after words.

"Just fine, it's not like there are riots on the streets or aliens threating to kill us all. I'm doing just dandy here in my room" He responded sarcastically.

"So I'm guessing England's not handling the situation any better than us," Alfred laughed trying to lighten the mood.

"No, no is. We're all going to die and there is nothing we can do about it," Arthur told him.

"Hey Arthur! Is that Alfred? Tell him his country is going to lose and we're totally going to win!"

"Peter, don't say things like that! And get the hell out of my room!" Arthur yelled at his younger brother who ran into his room and was looking over his shoulder to see Alfred.

"Oh yeah little man? Well guess what, America is where it's at and we're going to pulverize your tiny country!" Alfred told Peter who stuck out his toungue and ran out of Arthur's room.

"Damn it Alfred, don't say that!" Arthur scolded him through the camera.

"Why not-," Alfred began to asked when he realised what he said. "Sorry dude, didn't mean it that way."

"It's alright. By the look of things at least one of us is going to die. I'm still trying to figure out if it'll be worse to get chosen and forced to fight to the death or stay and watch what happens," said Arthur.

"The first is definitely worse. But we don't have to worry about that. They possibilities are pretty slim that anyone we know is going to get pick, let alone us," said Alfred. "But both of our countries have a huge possiblility of making it through."

"Are you kidding me, with your countries obesity rate it'll be a miracle if they select some one fit," said Arthur.

"Look who's talking! You're country's filled with tea drinking pansies!" Alfred argued.

"This is stupid, look I have to go. Talk to you later," said Arthur as he turned off his connection.

"See ya," Alfred as he left. He went over to his bed and lay there listening as the rain started up again. He could hear his mother's crying in the distance.

Francis Bonnefoy jumped back and held his cheek on where his girlfriend, Susy, slapped him. They were having a dinner at the Eiffel Tower. Susy had told him that they should live life fully before the planet was destroyed and insisted they go travelling. Though Francis had lived in France his entire life and seeing the Eiffel Tower was the equivalent of visiting the local elementary school, he went along with his English girlfriend's plans. Others must've been thinking the same however, and the entire city was crowded with people 'trying to live the fullest'.

"You pervert! I wanted to spend our last hours together and you go ahead and say something so insensitive? Aurgh! You're unbelievable! I'm out of here! Goodbye Francis, because this is the last time you'll ever see me!" She yelled at him as she stomped out of there, wiping her eyeshadow streaked eyes.

"Susy, wait!" Francis called after her as he followed her through the crowd but slowed to a stop when he realized their was no use. All he said was that there was no way France was going to lose, what's her problem?

He looked at his watch and decided he should be heading home. Maybe he could call up a hooker or something, live life to fullest you know? As he gave the idea some thought he noticed a lady crying outside his apartment complex, sitting on the apartment's entrance steps.

"_Bonsoir madame, comment allez-vous_?" He asked her, wiping a tear off her cheek. She looked confused.

"I-I'm sorry. I don't speak French," said she, a hint of an American accent rolling off her toungue.

"That's fine. I took three years of English in college. But why is such a lovely woman like yourself all alone crying on the streets?" He asked her, helping her up.

"Haven't you heard the news? The U.N wasn't able to do anything about this... this whole mess. My family is in America and I'm over here and we don't know which country is going to win and I...I'm just so confused," She rambled as her voice cracked.

"They weren't able to do anything? I thought they were sorting things out," Francis asked her.

"Yeah. It's horrible isn't it? We're all going to die and I'm never going to get married and have kids and I'm still a virgin and this just sucks,"She rambled again, the last part catching Francis' attention.

"Oh, you're still a virgin? Well a pretty little thing like you shouldn't have any problem solving that," Francis flirted, winning a smile from the girl.

"You're right, plus you know what they say,'you only live once'. You wouldn't mind me solving this problem would you?" She flirted back, her voice low and sexy.

Francis smiled and held her hand as he led her inside.

"Of course not."

Yao Wang ran into his apartment, trying to escape the large mob that was destroying everything in sight. He pushed past all the others who wanted to join the riot as he headed upstairs, knowing it would be pointless to try the elevator. He felt his hand slip from the railing and frantically tried to grab it again as he felt himself get pushed down the stairs. He managed to grab it and rushed upstairs and into his apartment to escape the madness.

He could hear the yelling and shouts clearly, as if the walls around him weren't even there. He ran over to his phone and tried to call his cousin to see if he was alright. He didn't pick up.

Yao threw the phone to the wall in aggravation. He heard a large crash followed by a sickening loud explosion. _Someone must be throwing bombs_, he thought as the blood drained from his face. A louder crash was heard and he looked over to his shattered window. On the floor in his living room was a bomb. He ran but didn't escape the explosion. He woke a day later a the hospital in time for the selection of the tributes.

Ivan Braginsk sat in his living room watching the T.V. He watch as they showed all the chaos going on in the world, all the insanity. He poured himself a glass of beer and watched, his eyes absorbing every second of wreckage.

_There goes chapter 2, hoped you enjoyed. A new chapter should be posted on Tuesday._


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games or Hetalia._

_Enjoy._

* * *

When the last message was made right before the naming of the tributes, it had become clear that this whole situation was corrupt. For the past three days the media and government had been referring to the battle as "The Last World War" since they didn't know what else to refer it as. When Matara made her message she solved that problem. Many gathered at their capitals while others watch on T.V, online or even radio. No one wanted to miss this dreadful moment that will change their lives forever.

Lovino searched for his brother Feliciano who was nowhere to be found. It was almost midnight and there it was rumored that the calling was going to start at midnight to get through each country.

"FELICIANO!" He yelled, searching for his younger brother. It was almost impossible to see anyone in the large crowd, let alone at night.

"Yes?" Feliciano asked, surprising Lovino who didn't see him behind him.

"Where the hell where you? I've been looking for you for hours!" Lovino asked, shaking his brother.

"Whaa. I'm fine, I was just having diner with a pretty girl I met a while back. Or would it be breakfast? Well anyway, I gave her my number months ago and she finally decided to call me back! She's so nice and pretty and we had a great time eating pasta a few blocks from here and-."

"I don't care anymore! The message is about to be made and you were going to miss it. Damn, I hope they hurry up soon, its freezing out here!" Lovino complained, hands stuffed in his pockets.

"Shh! I think it's starting!" Feliciano shushed, pointing to their president who stood at their capital building.

A tall grey skinned man stood by him who was obviously a Atakano. He had white and red horns that curved like a ram's and black fork like tattoos under his eyes and down his neck. His seemed to have a faint scars, making it look his head had to be sewn to his neck a long time ago. Feliciano thought the man had purple dreads but he looked closer and realized they were snakes. The Atakano shook the president's hand which Feliciano noticed was metal and then he introduced himself to the crowed.

"I am Kabasal or at least that's what my name translates to. I am here representing the Atakanos and here to give you further information on this situation. I am not your enemy for I am also here to represent you. I have been assigned to assist this country on the battle and to give aid. Every country will have a representative like me to aid them along the way. But enough of that introduction."

"Matara and the Council of Guraster have decided on calling this battle the Hunger Games, because is you don't kill each other, then hunger will. These are the rules and procedures that will happen. The rules are: each country will at random have one of their citizens selected to represent them. If a tribute is selected, anyone can feel free to volunteer to take their place. The tribute will not be allowed to bring any sort of weapons with them, those will be provided later on. The tribute is free to bring one object with them as a gift from their country. They will all be given two weeks to prepare for the battle and we will provide them lessons on survival and things of the sort. On the third day of the first week, there will be a parade held at the main ship. Each tribute will represent their country and be interviewed on why they think their country should survive. We will have sponsors who will give tributes medical supplies, weapons and food through out the games to whoever they favor the most."

"The parade will be your chance to win over the sponsors and give them reason to aid you. Don't spoil this opportunity for it can give you advantage over the others. On the third to last day of the second week, each tribute will be given a chance to show the sponsors their potential individually. The Council of Guraster, who are in charge of the Hunger Games, will be there and will rate each of you, 1- 13 on your greatness. The sponsors will be looking for high rating tributes to help. After that the tributes will be taken to a grand Arena to fight to the death. The Council of Guraster will have total control of the Arena and what happens. We will wait until the last tribute is standing to reward the winners and destroy the ones that lost. Every second of the Hunger Games will be shown to you all 24/7 to make sure you don't miss a single moment on who is losing and who is winning. You will be updated on everything through _our_ news. None of your human websites or channels will work because each one will be displaying one thing, the Hunger Games."

"Now that we are done with the rules and procedures we can move along. We will announce each tribute by country in alphabetical order. Each country will be shown on the screen that is implanted to the bottom of out space ships. I recommend you look up when the calling starts. Since we are ten minutes ahead of schedule, you make speak amongst yourselves until it's time," Kabasal finished.

Not many used that time to talk among themselves but most did use it to call their relatives or to tell anyone that was late.

Everyone dreaded each millisecond that past but finally it was time.

Matara's Face appeared above them and the way things where set up, it made almost everyone feel as if they were a child again waiting for their teacher or parent to punish them for a crime they didn't do. Matara smiled at them with a condescending smirk.

"Hello one and all to our first Hunger Games battle. I know you all have been informed on the situation and how things will work. It will be very interesting to see how this is going to turn out. I don't enjoy wasting time and I have no introduction so now let us began the choosing!" She announced.

The screen switch to the first country and they called the first tribute. They continued like that for a while, each and everyone wanting to turn away as families were torn apart yet were unable to.

Yao Wang waited in the giant crowd and could feel everyone hold their breath when they announce, "China."

Their representative held out her hand and a glowing, spinning sphere of names appeared. Shen then reached in with her other hand and grabbed the first name she touched.

"Yao Wang," She called. He felt his heart drop and feet freeze in place. he was wearing a cast from the explosion the other day and he could hear the crowd mumur about their chances. He walked up to the front in a daze and took his place by the woman.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0

"England," Matara called before switching the screen to England.

"Arthur, I can't see," Peter whispered to Arthur as he tugged at his pant leg. Arthur swatted his hand away in annoyance and he thought he heard the representative say something.

"Shh, they're picking the tribute," He hushed Peter. Peter frowned and crossed his arms. He turned his attention back to everyone and paled. Arthur worried on what had suddenly unsettled his little brother.

He looked back and saw that they were waiting. Their representative called again.

"Arthur Kirkland," He called. Arthur felt woozy at the call of his name. _The possibilities are small, don't worry Arthur they won't pick you. Yeah right, Alfred_! He thought as he began walking to the stage.

"No! Don't take him! Arthur! Arthur!" Peter yelled, trying to chase after him. People in the crowd tried holding him back but he slipped from their grasps.

"Peter, stay back!" Arthur ordered him. He didn't know what they would do to Peter if he continued to make a scene. Peter stopped with tears forming in his eyes but holding them back, trying to stay strong.

"Promise you'll come back," said Peter to him. Arthur nodded and told him, "I promise." He then walked to the stage, all cameras on him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ludwig waited with his brother. They watched as one by one the tributes were called and walked up to stand by their representatives.

"Germany," Matara called, her voice causing everyone to tense up.

"Ludwig Beilschmidt," the representative called. Lugwig tensed and took a breath.

"Don't lose, I'm counting on you," Gilbert whispered to him. Ludwig nodded and walked up to his representative, walking through the crowd while standing tall. He wasn't going to let them think even for a minute that he was scared of them. Fear won't help him win.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0

"Italy," They called, receiving whimpers from the crowd.

"Don't let them pick me, don't let them pick me, don't let them pick me," Feliciano begged under his breath. He was trembling in fear, his instincts telling him something isn't going to go right. He and Lovino held their breath as Kabasal reached in for a name.

"Lovino Vargas," He called and scanned the crowd for the tribute to come forward.

A piece of Feliciano died a bit when he heard that name get called. He felt his brother leave his place beside him and start to walk forward, heading his way to Kabasal.

"No, Lovino, don't go!" Feliciano cried, chasing after his brother. People began holding him back, telling him it was too late.

It's not to late, It's not too late! Feliciano cried in his mind and he then felt a surge of courage when he remembered a certain rule that Kabasal mentioned.

"I volunteer!" He yelled at the top of his voice. Everyone hushed and those that held him back let go. Kabasal's face was shocked with surprised.

"What was that?" He asked, not thinking he heard him right. Lovino looked back and could see his brother pushing through the crowd. _That idiot_, Lovino thought but felt a tint of joy to see how much his brother cared for him. But that quickly faded when he realized how weak his brother is. _He'll get us all killed! _Lovino thought.

"I volunteer as tribute!" Feliciano repeated, feeling a bit of pressure as all eyes were on him, giving him looks of pity. He saw his brother, who gave him a look that seemed to ask, _are you sure?_

Feliciano walked up to the Kabasal, giving his brother a hug as he passed him.

"Don't let your sacrifice go to waste," Lovino whispered in Feliciano's ear as they hugged. Feliciano nodded and walked on, all eyes on him.

"And your name is?" Kabasal asked.

"Feliciano Vargas."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Japan," they called and waited as they picked their tribute.

"Honda Kiku," They called. He walked up without a struggle, knowing his time was coming anyways, he might as well die fighting to save his country.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Russia," Was called after a few. Before their representative even had a chance to called the name they picked, someone volunteered. His name was Ivan Braginski. He walked up calmly to his representative like a man walking up to a soda machine. He gave his representative chills and felt uneasy as he took his place beside her.

0o0o0o0o000

"The United States of America," They called.

Alfred was still comforting is mother who cried when she heard Arthur's name get called. She and Arthur got along well and grew closer when Arthur visited when he was in the area for a business trip. Alfred couldn't believe it either when they called Arthur's name. He didn't want to watch his friend fight to death.

"Alfred F. Jones," They called. Alfred turned away from his mother who broke into more desperate sobs. She hugged him, not wanting to ever let her son go.

"Make me proud, Alfred. I love you," She told him. "I love you too, mom," He told her, holding back tears. He then walked up to his representative, standing proud to be tribute. He's not going to let his country down. Never.

After all the tributes where called and everything was finished by 7 in the morning for Feliciano. His feet hurt from standing the entire time and so did his neck from looking up for so long.

"Now that we're done, your representatives will prepare you to be on your way to our main ship. Your assigned representative will be in charge of you and will be your guide for the next few weeks. Gook luck, and may the odds be ever in your favor. Happy Hunger Games."

_That's it for Chapter 3. Next update will be up no later than Thursday._


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: Hetalia and the Hunger Games are not mine, M'kay?_

_Here's chapter 4._

_ Enjoy._

* * *

Feliciano waited in the large waiting room alone. He sat on a comfy large armchair, trying to figure what he should do. He didn't know how to fight, he wasn't that smart and has the attention span of a squirrel. He's not a warrior who should go fighting others to the death gladiator style, he's a chief who specializes in pasta for goodness sake! For him to win would be a miracle._ I have to at least try, _he thought to himself. He heard the door open and turned his attention to Kabasal who was speaking to someone as he entered.

"You get ten minutes to speak with him. You may give him a gift if you choose but it will have to count as his country gift. I'll leave you with him," Kabasal finished. Lovino walked in and staggered back as his brother tackled him in a hug.

"Get off of me! I came here to talk to you," Lovino grumbled.

"Lovino, I'm so glad to see you! It's horrible here; it's cold, Kabasal doesn't want to talk to me, I've been alone here for an hour and I haven't eaten anything yet," Feliciano rambled. "So how are you? Did they get mad or something because I volunteered?"

"No, but our friends are heading to the airport to head to whichever country they think will win. Those assholes didn't think you'll make it but I know better. You're a Vargas! You share my blood and it's about time you show it. When you go out there I want you to make your country proud and get out there alive. You understand?" Lovino asked him. Feliciano nodded in response.

"But that's not I came here for. I wanted to give you this," He said as he took out a box. Inside was a pin shaped as a white circle with a green Italy in the middle. The design reminded him of how he would draw the earth as a kid, not remembering completely how the other countries look like so he would just draw his own. "It was Grandpa Romero's, he always said it was his lucky pin and that's why he was able to make it to the Olympics all those years ago. He lost it on the day he had to compete and lost the game. He believes it's because of this pin that he lost. But later that day he found it in Grandma's purse. She was having complications on getting pregnant at the time and on that day when she had the pin, she discovered she was pregnant with Papa. Papa had this pin when he proposed to Mamma. Now I'm giving it to you and you're going to win the Hunger Games and you're going to tell your grandchildren about how you won and saved Italy. Don't lose it, you need the luck," Lovino said. He handed the pin over to Feliciano who looked it over.

"I-I don't know what to say," said Feliciano. He looked up and saw that his brother was holding back tears. Feliciano opened his arms and Lovino accepted the invitation for a hug.

"Don't die, Feliciano. If you died, I would still have time to leave the country and save myself but I would live an empty life without my stupid brother by my side to mess things up," Lovino told him.

"I know, I promise I'll live," whispered Feliciano.

The door clicked open and Lovino shoved Feliciano away and sniffed as he had not been caught crying and hugging his little brother. He looked back to Feliciano and nodded before walking out. Kabasal waited at the door and closed it behind him as Lovino left.

"Feliciano, we'll be leaving in thirty minutes. If you need to use the restroom please do so now because we're not going to take any rest stops.

"I'm fine," said Feliciano.

Kabasal then turned serious and sat down at the armchair across from Feliciano.

"Take a seat Feliciano, we don't have much time so I should tell you this before we go to the ships. This isn't the first Hunger Games ever held. The Atakano's hold one for every planet they conquer and they never go fully through with their promises. They don't let whatever race they conquer live peacefully alongside them. No, they turn you into servants and slaves. The majority of the Kingdom of Guraster is not Atakano, instead it's the races they've conquered over the years. Yet they rule over us with an iron fist. They make sure you end up saving your country from death but not from pain."

"In the entire history of the Hunger Games, never has anyone volunteered to take anyone's place. Yet here you are, taking the place of your brother. And then there was that Russian man Ivan who didn't even let them have a chance to announce tribute to volunteer. We have watched over you humans for weeks and I have to say I have never seen such a determined race that will do the insane for the ones they love. The power and drive that the Atakano's have is driven by greed and that power can never compete with the drive of passion."

"They conquered my planet long ago and I was chosen as tribute. I survived and so did my people but they couldn't leave it at that. I used their own Arena against them to win and they killed my family as punishment. They say there are no rules except win, but there are many. Yet they are all unspoken and every time someone breaks one. They will do the same to you and your people, I know this. One of you will win and one of your countries will survive yet they'll find something, anything, to use as an excuse to punish you," Kabasal explained.

"W-why are you telling me this?" Feliciano asked, completely confused on how exactly he fits into the equation.

"I'm telling you this because after all this time, we are finally going to revolt. We could never do such a thing, we have waited for the right moment, right race and right circumstances. Your race is the one to lead us to victory and to take the Atakanos out of power. We formed a secret society call the Circle Order and we have worked for most of us to be representatives at the same. We will work together and organize the tributes to make alliances during the games and prepare you for our plan. We'll be able to save your planet and hopefully prevent anymore race's to go through what we have."

"We'll wait for the right moment during the games to revolt. Matara and the Council of Guraster are the only one's with brains among the Atakanos but that's all they need to stay in control. We'll play the Sponsors and Gamemakers into unknowingly helping us with our plan. We'll make these games the most intense that they'll be so distracted that we'll be able to catch them off guard. I've already gone through this with your President and I've already checked to see if the others make the other countries aware. Unfortunately we won't be able to save all the tributes, we don't have enough members as Representatives. So not all the tributes would be in on the plan but they would die for a greater cause. The Atakanos always wait until the Games are entirely over to destroy whatever they need to destroy. We'll stop that from even happening and we'll be able to save the entire planet and most of the tributes."

"So what do you say Feliciano. Are you willing to risk everything to save your planet?" Kabasal asked.

"Yes," Feliciano answered.

"Good. I'll update you throughout the next few weeks and tell you on which tributes to ally with," said Kabasal. He got up, stretched and walked to the door.

"I'll come and get you when it's time. Thank you for taking out side, I promise you won't regret it," He said as he left, Feliciano watching, left to wonder on what will happen next.

_That's it for Chapter 5, hoped you enjoy. Favorite, follow and review if you like :D_


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games or Hetalia, just in case you forgot and were getting ready to report me or something._

_Here's Chapter 5 for you, Enjoy._

* * *

"Wow," Feliciano managed to say as he stared out the window of the small airship they were in. They had entered the space ship hovering over Italy and Feliciano marveled at the beauty of the interior. Water poured from the round sides of the space ship into a false ocean surrounding the center of ship which was an island that was only a bit smaller than Italy. The ceiling of the ship was a screen that mimicked a purple sky with three golden moons.

The Island it's self was more impressive, a perfect mixture of nature and futuristic industry. Everything looked shiny, metal and new, anything that wasn't were living beings. They were of all shapes, sizes, colors and wore extravagant clothing and used only the latest of technology that was decades ahead of Earth's. They flew over the city (if it could even be considered one) and Feliciano stared at the scenery. As they passed a building with a large screen, he saw Matara speaking with words moving across the bottom of the screen. Feliciano, not able to hear her or read the writing that was in an alien language, had no idea why everyone stopped in their tracks and listened to what she had to say.

"We're almost there," Kabasal told Feliciano as they headed toward a large circular building. A hole appeared in the side as they flew in. After they walked out of the plane thing, kabasal led him down some halls and Feliciano gazed at the advanced architecture, technology and art. If he hadn't become a chief he was sure he would've gotten a career in the art field, his passion and talent surpassing many in his art school in college.

"I'll take you to your living quarters and you'll have two days to rest until the parade. Tomorrow I'll take you to see your stylist, Eyrion, who'll be in charge of what you'll wear for now on. Right this way," said Kabasal as he led Feliciano to a large door. He pressed a button on the wall and it disappeared. They walked in and Feliciano stared in awe at his living quarters. It seemed like one of those amazing high-class hotel rooms that only the rich and famous can get x12. Feliciano walked in slowly, looking up and noticing that the ceiling was just glass, the natural light shimmering off the shiny furniture and indoor plants.

"I'll leave you for a while, I have to go check out the other Representatives," He said before leaving. Feliciano spent that afternoon exploring the place and trying out the technology.

"What happened here?" Kabasal yelled. The room was horribly destroyed and Feliciano was trap in a corner while robotic arms were grabbing at him, hanging him in the air and flinging him around.

"Kabasal! Help me! I was hungry and trying to find the kitchen but there wasn't one and I started pressing buttons and then this happened! Help me!" Feliciano cried as he swung around in the air. Kabasal walked to the nearest wall and did some sort of beat. The arms then escaped back inside the walls and away from sight but not before cleaning up the mess they made. Feliciano then crawled away and hid behind a couch.

"I have no idea how you're going to survive out there," Kabasal stated while shaking his head. "Anyways, I was going to call you up for dinner in the main dinning hall. I'll introduce you're trainer for the games," said Kabasal as he left.

"Yay!" Feliciano said as he jumped up from behind the couch and followed Kabasal out.

"Don't touch anything," Kabasal warned as Italy looked at a sculpture in the hall. Feliciano frowned and ran to catch up the Kabasal who was already turning a corner.

"Kabasal, wait up!" He called after him. He turned the corner and fell back after bumping into someone. He looked up and screamed in horror running behind the sculpture he was looking at earlier.

Looming over to him, was an insect monster of some sort. It had the torso and face of a normal human woman (if humans had pure red insect eyes and horns as well as glowing red tattoos covering their skin) with the arms of a red praying mantis and legs to match. She (he guessed it was a she) had long red hair tied back into a ponytail that curved at the end like a stinger.

"Kabasal, help! Help!" Feliciano cried as she crawled closer to him. Kabasal ran around the corner in panic and then sighed in relief that there wasn't any real danger. He walked behind the monster and put his hand on it's shoulder.

"Really Feliciano? This is Crulocks, she's your trainer," Kabasal explained to Feliciano who then fainted.

0o0o0o0o00o0o0

"A-are you okay? I'm sorry for scaring you, I forgot how closed minded you humans are," A red-haired lady said to Feliciano as he woke. Crulocks shaped out of her natural form and into a more human look but still unable to change her eyes and horns.

"H-how did you, but you looked like... and then..." Feliciano began to ask. She helped him up and smiled as she began to explain.

"I'm an Atakano, we're shape-shifters," She smiled at him and as he stood he realized how tall she was. She was at least two heads taller then him and a lot buffer too.

"I'm your trainer for the Hunger Games, in case you didn't hear when you fell over," said she.

"Hello, Crulocks," He greeted her, shaking her hand. Her fingers ended in sharp hard points, almost as if her fingers turned into nails. Feliciano would've been disturbed by this if it hadn't been for her warm smile and a look from Kabasal that let him know she could be trusted.

"Hey Kabasal, what are you?" Feliciano asked, realising Kabasal never told him what alien race he was.

"I'm a Victaite," said he and nothing more. He didn't like talking much about his race, considering how they play out in society.

"Well we should head to dinner now," Kabasal mentioned to them as he lead the way. He led to a large white room with a golden table stretching across it, food elegantly laid out and kept warm.

"Wow, finally, I'm starving," Feliciano cheered as he sat down on the nearest chair and got ready to serve himself a little of everything, until he got a better look of the food. The center piece was a large reptilian bird with strangely colored fruits and vegetables surrounding it. Many of the foods looked like everyday human dinners at first glance but if you look for more than a few seconds you realize that certain meats are certain colors they shouldn't be or have certain appendages that shouldn't be there. Feliciano lost his appetite a bit when he notice a jello like cake crawl away behind a large orange and purple fruit.

"Uh, I never seen food like this before," Feliciano stated trying to be polite but screaming inside when the fish-like thing on a plate near him blinked.

"Don't worry, we checked to make sure we're serving you food that agrees well with your digestive system," Kabasal assured him as he sat down across from him, stabbing a fork like knife into the jello creature ad stuffing it in his mouth, Feliciano hearing a quite scream from the jello thing as Kabasal ate it, washing it down with a crackling and sparking drink.

Feliciano tried to copy Kabasal and stab a jello monster thing, failing as he missed and it crawls onto him.

"AAHH! Get it off! Get it off!" Feliciano begin to cry as it grew and wrapped itself around his arm. Crulocks sighed irritatedly while Kabasal pinched his nose bridge in disappointment at the waste of such good food. Crulocks then stabbed at it, the thing squealing in response. It then shrunk and she stuffed it in her mouth.

"I suggest you eat the foods that stay still, the moving ones might be to advance for you," A voice called from behind him.

He turned and saw a tall lean man walking down the stairs and heading to them. He had short blond hair that was gelled up at the front. Earings were peirced into his tall pointed ears that wore earphones. His large dragonfly-like wings and angled eyes helped complete his fairy/elf-like look.

His shiny gold vest glinted red a bit as he caught a flying firey puffball that escaped from the dinner table. He ripped it in two and ate the meat inside, in a way not to different from a person breaking open crabs.

"Feliciano, this is Eyrion. Eyrion this is Feliciano," Kabasal introduced them. They shook hands and Eyrion sat beside him, snatching a jello monster from Feliciano's plate. "He's your stylist, he'll be in charge of what you wear from now on," Kabasal informed Feliciano.

"Yeah, that's right. I suggest you get a lot of sleep after this because I'm waking you early tomorrow to prepare for the parade. I already got your outfit ready and everything, it's going to be great," Eyrion said, eating more food that crawled off Feliciano's plate. How the hell would he know which ones don't move?

"You got the easy job, I have to train him for battle," Crulocks complained a bit, not having much patience for a teacher.

"Oh, he's dead then. Sorry dude but if you can't even put up a fight against a Wagtogler then there's no way you can beat any of them," said Eyrion.

"A Wagawhata?" Feliciano asked, too puzzled at the weird name to be upset about Eyrions statement.

"The jelly things," Eyrion explained.

0o0o0o0o0o00o0

"What the hell is that thing?!" Ludwig exclaimed as he fought the over grown Wagtogler.

"It's food! How in the world did you get it to get that big?" His Representative asked. Ludwig looked around for a weapon and spotted some over-sized knife-like sporks. He then grabbed them both and stabbed at the thing, tearing pieces off as he fought it. Finally it shrunk into a tiny cake like form and Ludwig smashed it with his fist. His trainer sighed in annoyance.

"How can you expect me to train someone who can't even properly eat a Wagtogler?" He complained. "I doubt any of the other trainers have to deal with this."

83 tributes ended up in similar situations and thus the Circle Order began having doubts about their plan.

_Okay that's all for today, hoped you enjoyed. Fave, Follow and Review if you like. :)_


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: Yo, I don't own nothing but this story. Hetalia and the Hunger Games belong to you know who._

_Okay you guys! Sorry for the long wait, I've been busy with family for Thanksgiving and been busy with school work. Sorry if this chapter isn't that well put together, but I'll do better for our next chapter. Thanks to all who faved, followed and reviewed! Well, enough of my ramblings, here's chapter 6!_

* * *

"Wake up! It's time to get ready!" Eyrion yelled as he burst into Feliciano's room. Feliciano responded with a grunt and turned away in his bed, hiding himself under the covers.

"If you don't get out I'll get Crulocks to come over to wake you up," Eyrion threatened.

"I'm awake, I'm awake!" Feliciano called, getting out of bed. He was then thrown back a bit when Eyrion threw a bundle of cloths at him.

"Here, this is your outfit for the mean time. Got it? I'm heading down stairs, be ready in five minutes," Eyrion said as he walked off. Feliciano got dress and headed down, catching Kabasal and Crulocks speaking quietly to each other. The looks on their faces made it pretty clear they shouldn't be interrupted, so Feliciano avoided them.

"You ready?" Eyrion asked, walking over to Feliciano.

"Yeah! So we're just getting ready today? No fighting or anything?" Feliciano asked.

"Yeah, I'm going to take you to my assistants who'll clean you up, then I'll dress you up, make up your face and get you pumped. The parade will start in nine hours so we should probably get started. Lets go!" he said, leading Feliciano to another part of the building he'd never seen. He was then led to a long room with mirrors lining the walls, as well as odd-looking chairs and beds. Two women ran up to them, one wearing all green and the other wearing all purple. Even their large cotton candy-like hair were those colors, small horns peeping up underneath.

"Stelra, Crunik, fix him up and send him over to me when you're done, got it?" Eyrion ordered the girls while heading to the exit as a few people walked up to him to discuss the parade.

Feliciano turned his attention back to the women and decided for some reason the was the right time to get his flirt on.

"Ciao! How are you lovely ladies today?" Feliciano asked them. The purple one giggled and said something in another language to the green one and they giggled more.

"I'm Stelra and this is Crunik, we're going to fix you up real quick and this will be easer if you don't talk to us, okay?" Stelra said almost rudely as she motioned to Crunik, the purple one.

"Now come with us, cutie - we promise this hurts us more than it'll hurt you," Crunik giggled as she led him over to a bed similar to the ones you see at a doctor's office. She then lay him down, and Stelra threw a white hospital dress thing, ordering him to change out.

"Press the purple button when you're done to call us back. See ya soon," Stelra called to him as she and Crunik skipped out. He dressed out and called them back, and they returned with buckets of red goo and yellow dust.

"Lay down cutie, and try not to squirm," Crunik ordered. Feliciano obeyed and yelped when Crunik rubbed a bit of the red goo on him, burning him on touch.

"What is that?" he asked, rubbing the burning area. There was no wound but damn it, it hurt!

"It's to get rid of hair. And what did she tell you about squirming? Just take it like a uhfu, and it'll be over soon," Stelra told him as she applied more red goop.

Fifteen agonizing minutes later, Feliciano was eating some ice cream as a treat for good behavior, like a kid who'd behaved well at the doctor's office and got candy.

"We're not done yet," Crunik told him once he'd finished eating. They led him over to one of the strange seats and sat him down. It was something like those chairs at the hair salon, though it was able to shave his hair and make it grow straight back if they weren't happy with the look.

"It can't keep that damn curl down," Stelra complained, talking about the single curl that stuck out from his hair.

"I think it's called a cowlick or something," Feliciano mentioned as the girls finally got him out the chair.

"I say we cut it!" Crunik cheered, jumping in her heels and showing off a pair of scissors.

"No!" Feliciano yelp. All the girls loved his curl!

"Don't worry, it'll be quick," the girl promised, getting closer to get a good angle to cut it.

"Stop," Eyrion called over as he walked in, carrying a large bundle of clothes. "Leave the curl, I think it gives him a bit more personality, and we all know how important that is in the games." He sat the clothes down and walked over to Feliciano, looking him over.

"You girls did a good job cleaning him up a bit," Eyrion told them.

"Thanks Eyrion!" Strela giggled. She and Crunik walked off, giggling.

"Okay, I got your outfit ready, lets get this thing on!" Eyrion cheered.

After getting dressed Feliciano looked at one of the many mirrors. He was wore a gladiator armor and yet he didn't look silly as if he was wearing a costume. It looked too real as if he really was a gladiator walking to battle and in a way he was. His cape was the Italian flag and Eyrion handed him a sword with the long blade bended like lightning.

"Okay, so let me explain my vision real quick. I snuck a peak at what eveyone else is wearing and they're wearing traditional clothing and whatnot. I looked up Italian traditional male clothing and that shit was so stupid I was just about ready to flip the table with embarrassment to work with that. But then, I researched Italian culture and history, and you guys got some pretty cool mythology and really badass history. So, answer me this: who's the strongest roman god?" Eyrion asked.

Feliciano thought for aslew seconds before answering, "Jupiter."

"Yeah, and what were people called when you guys sent them off to kill each other?" he asked.

"Gladiators," Feliciano answered easily.

"Yup, so I joined the idea together and BOOM! Here we are. Oh, and you don't mind electricity do you?" Eyrion asked.

"...Why?" Feliciano asked cautiously, nervous about what Eyrion was thinking.

"I'm going to give you a lightning crown. That, and when you hold the sword straight up, will boom as if lightning is coming out of it. So, don't hold it up until you're on screen and in the center of the parade area," Eyrion explained. He walked him over to one of the counters and took out something that looked like a lighter. He opened it, but instead of a flame, it held a spark of electricity.

"It's not real electricity if that's what you're worried about," Eyrion tried to calm Feliciano down, who was by this point whimpering and begging not to be electrocuted.

"It looks pretty real to me," Feliciano objected looking at the growing sparks.

"That's the point moron, now come on. I got to go get the crown and we'll head out to the parade area. We'll join everyone else and put on some finishing touches like this," Eyrion explained to him.

A few minutes later, they were in a large area similar to an indoor parking space, and everyone standing by their chariots. They were all the same except each had a different flag and name painted/carved on it. Feliciano walked over to his and waited for Eyrion to return with the crown. Crulocks and Kabasal found their way over to him and gave him pointers, like who to wave to, when to wave and to stop being nervous.

Alfred finished talking to his representative and looked around. He found Arthur in the crowd and jogged over to him.

"What the hell are you wearing man?" Alfred laughed. Arthur was wearing some fancy dancy suit that looked absolutely silly on him. All he needed was a monocle and Alfred would've died right there from laughter.

"Shut up! And what are you wearing?" Arthur retorted, talking about how Alfred was just wearing an old military uniform from around the revolutionary times.

"Hey, we won the war against you British dudes in these clothes, so in your face," Alfred laughed.

"Whatever, this is stupid," Arthur pointed out. They were going to be sent out to the slaughter in a few days and they were just bickering as usual.

"Yeah," Alfred agreed, getting quiet. "This sucks."

"Thank you Captain Obvious, you've saved the day once again," Arthur said sarcastically.

"Wait, do you hear that?" Alfred asked. They listened and heard a distant muffled cheering.

"Those sick bastards," Arthur muttered.

"Feliciano, hold still!" Eyrion yelled at his tribute, who was pulling away as Eyrion attempted to put the spark on his crown. "It won't hurt damn it! Now calm down!" he ordered him, getting close enough to finally light the crown. It buzzed and looked as if there was electricity buzzing around his head, the zigg-zagged movements of it exaggerated the crown's beauty.

"There we go," Eyrion smiled. Kabasal nodded in approval and Crulocks smirked at the big change. Feliciano didn't look like the stupid man-child; he was now a strong warrior who would die for his country.

"Today we're going to see all the tributes in their complete glory. All the sponsors are out in the crowd ready to see how each country is going to represent themselves. After this, everyone will change out and join us for interviews that will be hosted by Luruf Uok. As we can see by this shot right here, Our glorious leader Matara is wearing her Dying Galaxy dress and showing off her new red tattoos and horns. Oh look! She waved at us! I've just been informed that in exactly one minute the tributes will be coming out. Let's give our players a warm welcome everybody!" The host cheered.

One by one each country came out and waved, everyone cheering in the stands. Feliciano gulped nervously as he exited. The lights nearly blinded him, and the mass colors of the people in the crowd didn't give his eyes a great recovery.

"There goes Switzerland and following close behind is Poland. And...what is that?" The host asked.

Ludwig turned as he heard the crowd oohing and saw a flickering in the corner of his eye.

Kiku was impressed by the person in front of him who wore an electric crown. His outfit was more unique then the others and everyone was cheering for him.

Feliciano realized all eyes were on him and that he was now on the large screens. He took a deep breath and held up his sword.

BOOOOM!

He saw only a bright light surround him. On screen it showed that a large bolt of lighting bursting from his sword and flickered until he held his sword down.

Everyone gasped and some even screamed. Feliciano was too shocked to react and was surprised that he felt nothing. A loud burst of cheering and shouts from all around him began, the crowd loving the grand display they just saw. Feliciano smiled and waved at the crowd like he was told to.

"Wow, what an amazing display! That is the look of a true warrior everyone! I know who the sponsors will be keeping their eyes on. Oh and get this! Apparently in Italian history there were warriors that fought each other to the death called gladiators. Hopefully fighting to the death is in his blood, because he'll need everything he has in order to win."

"That's my brother!" Lovino cheered as he watched his brother on his tv screen.

Matara watched Feliciano and a smirk tugged at her black lips. She watched him wave and smile at the crowd with hungry eyes. He may think the crowd is on his side now but she knows things will change once he's out in the arena. _He won't stand a chance, _she thought to herself.

The parade was drawing to an end as they clapped for the last tribute, Matara ready to make a mental list on who to keep an eye out on.

"Well there you have it! Out first impressions of all the countries Earth has to offer. Stick around because later we'll take a closer look at the tributes. When we return we're going to interview each of the tributes. By the looks of this batch of tributes, we're going to have an interesting Hunger Games. May the odds be ever in their favor."

_Okay that's all for now, see ya next time! Fave, Follow and Review if you like :D_


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or Homestuck. In case you forgot or something._

_WARNING! I used Google translate for a few sentences so if you're reading it and you're like "WTF are you trying to say? That's not how we (insert race/language/ethnicity) talk or say things," this is why._

_For those confused on why Feliciano is speaking Italian all of a sudden when he was just speaking English, it's like episode 9 season 5 of south park. You know like how the Afghanistan kids speak English so you the audience can understand. Yeah, it's like that, m'kay?_

_Okay you guys, this is going to be a long chapter so I hope you enjoy._

* * *

"Damn it, what do you mean you didn't prepare him?" Kabasal asked Eyrion, who was trying to slowly back away from him. They had gone to their assigned waiting room which had a giant television, a wall that was an aquarium filled with alien fishes and creatures, two green couches and a red coffee table where a fruit basket sat.

"Getting him dressed took longer than expected! Plus, aren't you his Representative? You should be the one getting him ready for the camera. I did my job as stylist, now you do yours!" Eyrion said, pointing at Feliciano, who was hoping to stay out of the argument. Eyrion had changed him out of his gladiator outfit and he was now wearing a bight blue suit.

"You're right" Kabasal sighed before turning his attention to Feliciano, "You did a good job catching the sponsors' attention; now you have to keep it. The host will interview you and ask you a lot of questions, and when you answer, try to be charming. Make yourself as likable as possible."

Feliciano just nodded. "Okay, that seems easy."

"Don't trip on stage, 'cus that seems like something you would do. Ha, I'm so glad I don't have to work until tomorrow," Crulocks chuckled. Kabasal glared at her and gave Feliciano more advice and tips while Eyrion combed the man's hair and fixed his suit a bit.

"We have plenty of time before he goes on stage. Can't we just watch the interviews?" Crulocks asked as she turned on the the T.V.

"Great idea! We'll watch the interviews and I'll tell Feliciano what they're doing right or wrong. Maybe he'll learn that way," Kabasal said, taking a seat.

"Hello everyone! I'm Luruf Uok, and today I'll be interview our tributes from the planet Earth. We'll take a closer look at all the them and get to know them better before they're dumped into the Arena and fight to the death. Due to the number of tributes, this programming will be commercial free with the exception to a few pop up ads in the corner of the screen. Well we have lots to see today so lets get started!"

"Psst, Feli, go get me a drink," Eryion whispered to Feliciano.

"But we have some right here," Feliciano pointed to a few bottles in the fruit basket.

"Yeah, but I'm on a diet and those drinks have more sugar in them than, well, sugar. Hurry up so you don't miss much! Get one of the red bottles from the machine, okay? Here's some money," Eyrion said, handing Feliciano some coins.

"Get me one too!" Crulocks yelled after him as he left.

"Okay!" Feliciano shouted back and walked around, searching for a drink machine. He learned that a lot of the alien technology was were similar to some things on earth, soda machines not included. He wanted a drink the other day and spent an hour trying to figure out the machine. It was like a giant touch screen with little boxy opening at the bottom, like were you get your candy from one of those candy dispensers. However, a small folded up plastic bag comes out and you fill it with your drink choice from a little tube that sticks out of the screen, and once it's full it turns into a bag shaped like a soda can. Then you just drink it from the tube where you fill it from, like a straw.

Alien technology sucks.

He walked down many corridors before finally finding a soda machine. When he eventually finished getting the drinks and got ready to head back, he realized he was lost. Right before he was about to freak out he saw a Japanese man walking down the corridor.

"Ehi, sai che il tuo modo per aggirare qui? Ho bisogno di tornare nella mia sala d'attesa, ma mi sono perso. Mi potete aiutare?*" Feliciano asked the man.

"ごめんなさい、私は理解していない。貴方の母国語は喋れません。あなたは助けが必要なのでしょうか?**" Kiku asked, not able to understand the Italian man. They stood there a minute realizing how difficult this would be. It took him a few minutes to recognize him as the one with the lightning during the parade.

"Can you speak English? I'm lost, can you help me?" Feliciano asked in English, hoping he might understand English.

"Yes, though I'm not that fluent. Aren't you the one with the lightning during the parade?" Kiku answered.

"Yes! I'm Feliciano Vargas, nice to meet you!" Feliciano greeted happily, glad to finally have a human conversation again.

"I'm Honda Kiku," Kiku introduced himself. They shook hands and Feliciano repeated his question in English. "I don't know this place very well, but I saw a map down that hall," he answered, pointing to the hall he had come from.

"Grazie!***" Feliciano thanked him and he headed that way, eventually finding his way back to his waiting room.

"You're back! Finally! I thought I was going to die of dehydration," Eyrion cheered, snatching the drink from his hand. He took a good look at it and frowned.

"You got me the wrong one. You got me Uynkrdisa instead of Gyubilksa, I rather stay parched then drink Uynkrdisa," Eyrion complained handing the drink back to Feliciano.

"What? You mean I got lost for nothing?" Feliciano asked.

"It's fine babe, I'll drink it," Crulocks said, taking the drink from him.

"Sit down Feliciano, watch this guy," Luruf said pointing to the screen. On screen there was a blonde man who was around 19 and wore a grey suit with a Canadian flag on his tie. He sat there quietly, nodding his head as the host kept rambling on.

"See this man? He doesn't even have the backbone to interrupt is known to ramble a bit. The audience would understand if you have to interrupt him a bit, but this guy is just letting him go on. He's supposed to be interviewing _you, _so don't feel afraid to speak up," Luruf explained to Feliciano.

"That was Matthew Williams representing Canada everyone! What a nice boy. Okay, next up is Wang Yao representing China." Luruf introduced an Asian man in a silk red suit with the Chinese stars at the right side of his chest. His long black hair was tied back and he waved with his right hand to the crowd, his left arm being in a cast, before he sat.

"Hello, Wang Yao, or is it Yao Wang? I heard Chinese names are backwards from western names," Luruf asked.

"In China the family names is first, then the given name, so in western culture it would be Yao Wang," Yao explained to him.

"Good to know. So how do you feel being tribute, especially seeing how your arm is in a cast," Luruf asked, pointing to his cast.

"I'm nervous but I should heal up in time for battle," Yao answered.

"See this Feliciano, do that. If you feel nervous or something make sure to reassure the audience that you still have a chance, or else they'll think you're weak and move on," Kabasal pointed out.

"Psst, Feli, go get me a drink," Eyrion whispered to Feliciano.

"Your fault; you have water right here and Feli got you some soda but said you rather go parched So, did you learn your lesson, little man? How does it feel to be parched? Pretty dry, isn't it?" Crulocks mocked him, taking a loud sip from her drink to rub it in his face.

"You Nijrukkruack," Eyrion glared at her before handing more money to Feliciano, "Here's some money, get me the blue soda this time! The one with the green stars!"

"Okay! I'll be right back!" Feliciano said, getting back up to go.

"Don't take long!" Kabasal called after him.

Feliciano walked around a bit, trying to remember the path he took last time. He found the same soda machine again and got the sodas. He turned around and crashed into someone who was waiting behind him.

"Pass auf, wo du gehst! Sie buchstabiert soda alle über mich!****" the German said, trying to wipe away some of the soda.

_Oh no! Again with the language barrier!_ Feliciano thought to himself.

"Mi dispiace! Mi dispiace! Io non volevo!*****" Feliciano apologized.

"You ruined my suit," Ludwig said in English, hoping then the Italian would understand.

"I'm sorry!" Feliciano apologized in English. _And Lovino said taking three years of English just because the teacher was pretty was stupid, _Feliciano thought, glad he had ignored Lovino's insults at the time.

"Well don't do it again," Ludwig said, trying again to rub out the stain. He looked up and recognized Feliciano. "Hey, I saw you during the parade, you were behind me," he said.

"Oh, yeah, I guess I was," Feliciano replied a bit cautiously, worried that he was still mad about the soda.

"How did you manage to do that with the lightening? Did it hurt or anything?" Ludwig asked.

"Uh, not really. I didn't feel anything. I'm really sorry about the soda."_ Please don't beat me up. _"I feel really bad about it, you know."

"It's fine. Though my stylist is going to have a fit," Ludwig replied.

"Oh! Okay! I'm Feliciano by the way!" Feliciano greeted happily.

"My name's Ludwig," Ludwig said as they shook hands.

"Well, I'll just head back to my room," Feliciano said, waking away.

"Alright then, good luck," Ludwig said.

Feliciano then went to try to find a diffrent soda machine. He bought what Eyrion wanted and headed back, getting lost along the way and by the time he got back they were already staring to interview the tribute from England.

"About time" Eyrion greeted him, taking the drink from him and chugging it down.

"Sorry, I met someone along the way, he seemed real nice! He didn't get that mad when I accidentally spilled the soda all over him," Feliciano said.

"Shh Shh SHHH SHHHHH! I'm trying to watch something here!" Crulocks shushed them.

"She's right, pay attention Feliciano,"Kabasal told him.

"Well here's Arthur Kirkland representing England. So Arthur, how are you? What did you think of the parade," Luruf asked.

"I'm fine, and the parade went well in my opinion," Arthur answered, annoyed by the bright lights and how the colors of the crowd worsen it all.

"So do you enjoy our Capital?" Luruf asked.

"I haven't had much time to see it but from what I've seen it's quite different from what I'm used to," Arthur explained.

"So how does it feel to be representing your country?" Luruf asked.

"I'm still shocked that I was chosen but I hope to make my country proud," Arthur said cautiously, knowing that all the sponsors where watching his every move.

Peter watched his brother on the tv screen at the airport, his mother making calls on her cell phone to relatives. He sat on his luggage and watched quietly Everyone who was British had also stopped to watch, seeing is they can trust Arthur to win. Some went back to running after their flights after the first half of the interview while others cancelled theirs.

"Mom, why are we leaving? Arthur's going to win!" Peter tugged at his mom's sleeve.

"We don't know that honey. I want him too, very badly, but you've seen the other tributes. The odds aren't in his favor," She told him, her eyes still red from the crying she had done earlier.

Peter stayed quiet and realized that Arthur's interview had just ended.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Now Feliciano, remember to look professional but not to uptight that they'll think you're a stick in the mud who's nothing but talk," Eyrion said, giving Feliciano some advice.

"Maybe he just shouldn't talk in general, he'll mess up just saying one word," Crulocks suggested.

"Crulocks that's rude. You two should take this more seriously, you're laid back attitude will make Feliciano think this isn't a big deal when it's the exact opposite. Now Feliciano, sit up tall, make the conversation interesting, make yourself stand out and make yourself seem strong," Kabasal advised him, Feliciano barely paying attention to any of them. He just nodded while trying to watch the T.V.

"Okay, next up Representing France is Francis Bonnefoy, come out here an greet the crowd Francis!" Luruf called him over. Francis blew a kiss to the crowd and some of the females in the crowds giggled.

"So Francis, how are you. Nice outfit, who's your stylist?" Luruf asked.

"Biblakad Iunoi," Francis answered.

"I heard she's a great stylist, looks like you got lucky," Luruf said.

"Please, Biblah may be great but everyone knows I can kick her ass any day, and just look at that fabric! It must be itchy as f*ck," Eyrion scoffed.

"You're such a drama queen," Crulocks complained.

"So what do you think of the Capital, Francis?" Luruf asked.

"It's beautiful, nothing that I've ever seen before," Francis said.

"Good to see our guest likes our Capital," Luruf chuckled. "Some of us can't stand it."

0o0o0o0o0

"Hey! That's the guy I met in the hall," Feliciano said, pointing to Ludwig who walked onto stage. Kabasal's eyes narrowed when he saw that Ludwig was Germany's tribute.

"Did you two get along?" Kabasal asked seriously though Feliciano didn't seem to notice.

"Yeah! I told you remember?" Feliciano asked. Kabasal looked back to the screen and looked him over.

"Good, because you have to make an alliance with him," Kabasal informed him.

"So Ludwig, do you think you're ready for the Hunger Games?" Luruf asked. Ludwig hated the blinding lights (like every other tribute forced to sit there) and tried to see who was in the crowd.

"Yes, I was in the 1st Panzer Division in the Army before I was sent here. I think since I've had training that I've got a good chance on winning," Ludwig said.

"Yeah, that's right! My brother's going to kick all your asses!" Gilbert cheered from his room, drinking away. His roommate moved out the day before to flee the country, which got him into a fight with Gilbert. As a result Gilbert got all his roommate's beer and a half empty apartment.

"Really? Impressive! Now tell me, how do you feel about your chances?" Luruf asked him.

"I'm feel confident that I have a chance," Ludwig answered.

"Wow, so he's gonna be your ally?" Eyrion asked.

"I guess, why's he my ally again?" Feliciano asked, confused. He noticed Kabasal cast a glance to Crulocks who was still watching the screen and gave Eyrion and Feliciano a look.

"I didn't say he's your ally, I said you should become allies with him," Kabasal said slowly, still keeping an eye on Crulocks. Feliciano then realized why he was being careful. Crulocks was an Atakano, and she wasn't aware of the plan to take down Matara.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Feliciano had never felt so claustrophobic in his life. He was backstage in the small corner while Crulocks, Kabasal and Eyrion surrounded him, fixing him up and bombarding him with advice that flew over his head.

"Okay got it?" Kabasal asked.

"Uh, no," Feliciano answered nervously.

"Well too bad, it's time!" Eyrion rushed him, pushing him to go. Feliciano walked onto stage waving as Luruf greeted him. Feliciano was so busy trying to remember all the advice that he didn't notice Luruf asked him a question.

"Excuse me?" He asked.

"I said what do you think of the Capital so far?" Luruf repeated with a chuckle.

"Oh, it's nice, I'm not that used to the food, I prefer pasta," He answered.

"Now, I'm sure you know you surprised us greatly during the Parade. So what was in your mind during the time?"

"I was afraid that I was going to be electrocuted! But it was painless and everything went smoothly," Feliciano answered, trying to stay mature and not say what he was really thinking at the time which was along the lines of,_ that was so cool! Oh my god did you see that? That was awesome! So cool!"_

"Now I've been waiting to ask you this. I think we were all quite moved when you volunteered to take your brother's place. Can you tell us what were your thoughts during and after volunteering," Luruf asked.

Feliciano thought about it a bit and answered him honestly.

"I was shocked that they chose his name and my only thoughts at the time were... to stop them, to not let them take him away. I knew the only way to do that was to volunteer," Feliciano said.

"Do you regret it?"

"..."

"No."

* * *

Okay you guys that's all for now, sorry it took a while! Hoped you enjoyed and stick around for part 2 of chapter 7! Fave, Follow and review and I'll see you soon ;)!

Translations:

_*Hey, do you know your way around here? I need to get back to my waiting room, but I got lost. Can you help me?_

_**I'm sorry, I don't understand. I don't speak your language._

_***Thank you._

___****Watch where you're going! You spilt soda all over me!_

_*****I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!_


End file.
